


An Encounter in the Woods

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Choking Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: ReaderxGalloper smutfic. You seek out the mysterious figure in the woods and find him.





	

You show up at the abandoned summer house in Hollow Woods just before the right time. You’ve heard of the mysterious being in the woods, and have seen him a few times. But you’ve never actually gotten to meet him. Today, though, that changes. You’ve memorised his schedule and know exactly where he will appear.

And then he does, climbing out of the ground not far from where you are standing. This is it. Your heart races, and your palms grow sweaty while your knees go weak. Darkness threatens to overwhelm you, but you remember to breathe.

He sees you, his horse alerting him to you with one of those demonic neighs. He rises up into the air, then swoops towards you.

“Choke me, daddy,” you blurt, the words coming unbidden. But you’ve wanted to say them for days.

He freezes in midair, probably hearing your request. He moves his hand down to where he’d be able to smell your arousal if he had a face. But surely he has the important parts, and that’s all that matters. He seems to ask you a question, his hand touching your hip. You nod, then decide to vocalise your answer. Someone has to talk, or this will be weird.

“Y-yes,” you say, feeling yourself growing wetter. Then his fingers wrap around your throat and he dives, just as you’ve seen him do with other girls. Only when you end up on the ground, he straddles you, and you can feel something pressing against you through your jeans. He does have the most important parts, to your relief.

While his fingers press into your throat, enough pressure to feel it but not enough to fully stop your breathing, you fumble with his trousers and yours, trying to unzip them and then pull them down. He removes one hand from your neck to help you, and then you get to see what he’s packing. The sight of him makes you wetter, and you quickly pull your trousers down, rubbing against him slightly as you move your hips. He seems to like this, because he rubs his cock against your pussy through your panties. You moan and he presses his fingers into your neck a little more.

You pull your panties down and he uses a hand to line himself up. Then, he returns both hands to your neck and thrusts into you. He uses his hands to steady himself, and you moan louder at what he’s doing with his hands, as well as what he’s doing down lower. The pressure threatens to cut your air off entirely, but then you manage to gulp in some air when he removes one hand. He attempts to unbutton your blouse, but he fumbles from how hard he’s thrusting. Buttons pop off and go scattering elsewhere, and fabric tears. When he sees your bra, he pulls his hand away and returns it to your neck. You arch your back at the added pressure, the lack of air making your entire body tingle.

He brings you over the edge not long after, but he keeps going. You idly wonder how long it’s been since he was with someone, but that thought flutters away as your heart pounds and your lungs scream for air. Just before you become too desperate for air, though, he loosens his grip on your neck and you gulp in air. The relief almost brings you over again, but a few more hard thrusts from him do the job instead. One of his hands drifts to your chest again, squeezing what flesh he can get at above the bra. You kind of wish that he’d squeeze your neck like that.

And, when you’re breathing regularly again, he does. His grip gets tighter than before, and his thrusts become harder still and deeper. You can feel him getting close, and the added pressure on your neck makes you get closer too. Your body is already tingling, and you don’t know how you can still breathe with all this excitement, yet somehow you manage to cry out and arch your back one more time. You barely feel him come inside you, and your mind is too blissed-out to wonder if it’s even possible to get pregnant to a ghost. Not that he felt like a ghost, but he’s certainly not human.

After he pulls out of you, removing his hands from your neck, he notices the damage to your shredded blouse. You’re not sure how, but maybe he felt the torn edges when he was groping you. Whatever the reason, he takes off his own shirt and you get a look at his thin body. Then, he gives the shirt to you.

“Um… thanks,” you say. He holds up a finger, telling you to wait a moment, and then something appears in his palm. He hands it to you too. It’s an amulet.

He disappears a few minutes later, while you’re standing up and trying to figure out how to explain this to your friends. You’ve at least figured out one thing, though- the amulet that he gave you enables you to call him. It’s kind of his way of giving you his number. You laugh aloud at the thought, and then just grin. Now you have a chance to have this encounter again, whenever and wherever you want. This will be fun.


End file.
